Saber Marionette Z Evolution
by Charley Uchihax
Summary: 10 Años Han Pasado Desde Los Ultimos Acontecimientos En Terra 2 , Nuestros Heroes Vuelven A La Accion Luego De Que Un Enemigo Surgiera De Las Sombras Con El Proposito De Eliminarlos , Un Nuevo Circuito Otome Aparece Y Es Enviado A Japanes Por Un Aliado De Gartland , En New Texas Es Desarollado Un Proyecto Con el Proposito De Prevenir Futuras Guerras Denominado "Project Zero" Leanlo
1. Chapter 1 : Nuevo Mundo, De Vuelta

**Hola** … soy nuevo en esta página y quisiera compartir un fanfic en esta … esta historia la estuve teniendo en mente más de dos semanas ,,, hasta que encontré esta genial pagina para expresar buenas ideas me parece genial .. Ok.. Esta es mi trama espero les guste y comenten si les pareció bacana ,, gracias a todos y no siendo más doy por iniciado esto …

**Saber Marionette Z Evolution**

10 Años han pasado desde los últimos sucesos en terra 2, en la ciudad de japanes jamás se había apreciado tanta armonía, reinaba la paz en toda terra 2 …

**Capitulo 1 : Nuevo Mundo, De Vuelta a La Acción.**

**E**n un instituto en japanes una chica levantaba su mano en señal de victoria y decía

**"Termieneeee"** … Con entusiasmo de su logro. Aquella chica era una de las estudiantes

mas destacadas no solo de su clase sino de toda la institución, su conocimiento era

simplemente brillante , uno de sus sueños era ser tan brillante como aquella dama que

reconstruyo terra 2 y verla como es ahora … La chica se acercaba a su directora de grupo

saltando y tarareando felizmente algo muy natural en muchas personas y muy

comunicativo en ella "mira maestra termine ,, " dijo la chica ,, "como siempre en primer

Lugar .." respondió la directora de grupo .. "Ok. Ya puedes irte" ,, "De acuerdo" respondió

la chica .. Una ves saliendo del salón su directora de grupo le dijo ..

**"LIMA**… No vas a despedirte de tus compañeros?"

**Nuestra Primer Protagonista Hace Su aparición…**

**Lima**: Claro!.. Maestras..

Unas vez dicho esta la peli azul hizo una pose única y original en ella y dijo:

**"HAO"** … De igual forma los estudiantes le correspondieron. Saliendo de la institución, lima noto alguien la esperaba, una chica muy atractiva de pelo rojizo que le sonreía . "Casi que no sales…" dijo la peli roja "Disculpa ZARZAMORA tuve que ir a recoger unas cosas antes de salir" .. Aquella peli rojizo era una chica con un alto rango en defensa personal sele reconocía como una estudiante muy habilidosa en las artes marciales en toda japanes.

**Zarzamora**: "Vale, démonos prisa y lleguemos a casa, ya me dio hambre".

**Lima** : "Siiiiiiii … Vamos" .. Dijo Muy Entusiasmada... Ya conocen a esta pequeña.

Las chicas siguieron su camino con destino a casa, al llegar entraron y dijeron "Holaaaaa, Ya Llegamos ..." una chica de pelo morado se asomo desde la cocina y dijo "Donde estaban, Por que tardaron tanto? El almuerzo ya está listo…" "Lo siento CEREZA .. es culpa mía me tarde un poco en el cole y nos retrasamos un poco"

**Cereza** : Vale, no importa tomen asiento y coman que se enfría…

**Claro!** .. Exclamaron ambas chicas que miraban con buen apetito la comida que había preparado cereza .. Cocinar era su especialidad la adolecente era una experta en la cocina y muy popular en japanes por su labor.

**Lima** : Apropósito .. ¿Dónde esta papa?

**Zarzamora** : Ahora que lo dices, ya debió haber llegado.

**Cereza** : Tienen razón…

Mientras se preguntaban la razón de la tardanza de su padre, la puerta de la entrada se corría a un lado y entraba un chico muy apuesto con una bata blanca . "Ya Llegue Chicas" .. dijo el chico.. **"PAPAAAAAAAAAA**" .. gritaron todas mientras se le botaron en sima para abrazarlo ,,, "Como van todas" .. respondió el chico un tanto asfixiado, "Muy Bien"

**Lima** : "Mira volví a sacar la puntuación mas alta en mi clase" .. mientras sonreía

**Zarzamora** : "Me trajiste algo …"

**Cereza** : "Donde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti…"

Por todos los reclamos de las chicas .. el chico dijo "Calma, calma chicas, disculpen tuve que ir al castillo japanes a ver a LORELEY y terminar de hacer unas reparaciones en su laboratorio" Muy duro el trabajo del salvador de terra 2 , **OTARU NAMIYA..**

**Cereza**: "Papa, por favor siéntate y come algo, debes estar exhausto"

**Otaru**: "Gracias Cereza" mientras se sentaba en la mesa

**Lima**: "¿Y como te fue papa?

**Otaru**:"Muy bien Lima, hemos avanzado mucho en la investigación de los clones de forma más detallada y precisa"

Mientras charlaban en la sala, el teléfono sonó…

**Zarzamora**: Hola, Papa es para ti

**Otaru:** ah, gracias zarzamora ,, Hola,,

**Loreley**: otaru hola, disculpa las molestias y perdona si interrumpo algo,,

**Otaru**: No te preocupes loreley .. Que pasa?

**Loreley** : Puedes venir un segundo al laboratorio quiero mostrarte algo

**Otaru**: de acuerdo loreley voy para alla.

Y Colgó otaru..

**Lima**: pasa algo papa?

**Otaru**: era loreley quiere mostrarme algo, creo que es importante,

**Lima**: Te iras otra ves?

**Otaru**: no te preocupes lima, volveré lo mas pronto posible, ya vuelvo chicas,, mientras salía por la puerta,

**Lima:** "Ay, No"

**Zarzamora**: ¿Que sucede lima?

**Lima**: Deje mis libros en la institución, iré por ellos

**Zarzamora**: Vale, voy con tigo

**Cereza**: Oigan chicas también voy con ustedes y de paso compro unos ingredientes que me faltan para mi platillo especial.

**Lima**: Ok. Vamos todas.

Y salieron de la casa rumbo a la institución. Mientras tanto Otaru llegaba al castillo, al llegar se topo con 2 marionettes sables a la entrada.

**Otaru**: "Hola BAIKO Y TAMASABURO E Vuelto, Vengo a ver a lorelei"

**Baiko**: Otaru. Sigue te esta esperando la señorita lorelei.

**Otaru**: De acuerdo

Al llegar…

**Lorelei**: Otaru.. Disculpa por molestarte

**Otaru**: No hay problema lorelei, dime que sucede?

**Lorele**i: Veras… En NEW TEXAS an estado desarrollando un proyecto llamado "ZERO", pese a los problemas tecnológicos que ellos poseen an decidirlo mandarlo a japanes para su terminación, e decidido terminar ese proyecto ¿Podrías ayudarme con ello?..

**Otaru**: Claro! Lorelei y Que Es?

**Lorelei**: Umm Ahora Que Lo Dices No Lo Se Con Certeza .. Ellos Dicen Que Es Algo Grande .. Ahora mismo esta por llegar .. Apropósito Otaru también nos an informado que en NEW TEXAS a caído una capsula no identificada del espacio en las montañas , su contenido aun no es identificado , no te parece extraño?

**Otaru**: Una Capsula Dices?

En ese instante sono el teléfono del laboratorio…

**Lorelei**: Diga,

**Capitan**: Señorita Loreley, le hablo desde NEW TEXAS con noticias sobre la capsula que cayo hace unas horas … Hemos podido abrirla pero…

**Lorelei:** Capitan? .. Que Pasa?

**Capitan**: Veras Es Q es muy extraño…

**Lorelei**: Extraño? ,,

**Capitan**: Veras , dentro de la capsula ay una computadora con unos datos guardados a decir verdad son muchos , pero lo mas peculiar es lo que hay en el centro es un…

**Lorelei:** una computadora? .. Que hay En el centro?

**Capitan**: Parece ser un "CIRCUITO OTOME"

**Lorelei Y Otaru**: Que? ,, Un Circuito Otome?

**De Donde Pude Venir La Capsula?**

**Existe Otro Circuito Otome?**

**La Historia De Saber Marionette Z Evolution acaba de Empesar ..**

**Sigue en el próximo Capitulo…**

**Ok Chicos este fue mi primer post espero les guste por que a mi si me gusto jajaja,, comenten y díganme como les pareció .. Muy pronto subiré el segundo capitulo .. Adiós a todos y gracias.**

**RED X**


	2. Chapter 2 : Un Nuevo Circuito

**Capitulo 2 : Un Nuevo Circuito , Nueva Amenaza**

**O**tatu Iva En Camino Al Castillo De Japanes En Citación De Lorelei, Una Vez Allí La Científica Le Explico El Motivo De Su llamado, En Ese Momento REsivio Una llamada de NEW TEXAS, La Capsula Encontrada En Las Montañas Finalmente Fue Abierta , Mayor Fue La Sorpresa Al Ver el Contenido De Ella …

**Lorelei** : ¿Qué? ¿Un Circuito Otome? ¿Estas Seguro? .. Respondió Sorprendida.

**Capitán** : Asi Es ,No Hay Duda De Eso Loreley, El Emperador Joey Quiere Mandártelo Junto Con El Proyecto Zero, Como Veras en Las Imágenes Que Te Acabamos De Enviar, El Estado En El Que Se Encuentra En Critico , Lorelei, Eres La Mejor Científica de Toda Terra 2 , El emperador Joey Esta De acuerdo En Mandarlo a Japanes Para Vuestra Reconstrucción.

**Lorelei**: Ok. Veré Que Puedo Hacer, Mándenme Toda La Información Que Tiene Hasta El Momento.

**Capitán**: De Acuerdo Lorelie. Esta En Camino .. Cambio Y Fuera.

Un Momento De Silencio Se Aprecio En La Sala..

**Otaru** : Esto .. Es.. No Tiene Sentido. ¿Qué Los Circuitos Otome No Eran Tecnología Descontinuada? ¿Por qué Aparecería Uno De La Nada?

**Lorelei**: Humm… Esto Es Muy Confuso. ¿De Donde Pudo Haber Venido?..

Mientras Tanto Las Chicas Entraban A La Institución En Busca De Los Libros De Lima

**Lima**: Ok. Chicas Ya Vuelvo, Voy Por Ellos.

La Peli azul Salió Corriendo A Buscarlos.

**Cereza**: Vale No Te Demores Lima.

Lima Entro a Su Salón Y Fue A su Puesto Y Recogió Sus Libros, Mientras Salía de la Institución , Tubo Un Mal Presentimiento Al Igual Que Otaru…

**Otaru**: Hum….?

**Lorelei**: ¿Pasa Algo Otaru?

**Otaru**: No.. Descuida Lorelei No Es Nada.

**Lorelei** : Ok, Los Datos Están En Camino Y Llegaran Pronto.

Lima Miro A Sus Espaldas Un Rayo Laser Que destruía Una Columna Y hacia Caer Un Muro Sobre Ella. La Reacción Rápida de La Chica Le Salvo La Vida. Al Caer Asalvo a Un Costado..

**Lima**: Qu.. Que Sucede..

La Pequeña Se Lastimo Su Brazo Derecho…

A Lo Alto De La Torre Del reloj. Se Apreciaba Una Figura Extraña Que Le Apuntaba Con Arma, Era Un Ciborg. El Cual Descendió De La Torre Y Se Acercaba a Lima A Toda Velocidad. En Ese Entonces Las Guardianas Sables De La Institución Intervinieron Atacando Al Ciborg. Pese A La Cantidad De Marionettes Sables Que Lo Atacaron, No Pudieron Contra El Enemigo.

**Cereza Y Zarzamora**: Limaaaaaaaa! .. Gritaron a Lo Lejos Mientras corrían Hacia ella.

**Lima**: ¡ Chicas .. Uyan .. Pronto .. Desesperada Por Salvar Su Vida y La De Las Chicas.

Lima Corrio Y Tomo De Las Manos A Cereza Y zarzamora Y Corrieron Sentido Contrario al Ciborg.

Una Ves Fuera, Lograron Despistar Al Enemigo y Esconderse…

**Cereza**: Lima.. Estas Bien? .. Te Hizo Daño Esa Cosa?..

**Lima**: No Te Preocupes Cereza, es Solo Un Rasguño.

**Zarzamora**: ¿Pero Que Demonios Fue Eso? ¿De Donde Salió?

Mientras Tanto Un Aldeano Entra Corriendo Al Castillo Japanes y Grita..

**Aldeano**: Hay Fuego En La Institución!..

El Comunicado Fue Transmitido a Lorelei Y Otaru ..

**Otaru** : Que? Lima Y Las Demás Están Allí? ..

La Impactante Noticia No Dio Espera En Otaru El Cual Sin Pensarlo 2 Veces Salió Del castillo y Corrió Rumbo A La Institución.

**Lorelei** : Baiko , Tamasaburo Vallan Inmediatamente A La institución E Infórmenme Los Hechos .

**Bayko Y Tamasaburo** : De Acuerdo.

Mientras Corría Desesperado Por La Salud De Sus Hijas. Otaru Pudo Apreciarlas A lo Lejos Del camino,

**Otaru**: Gracias A Dios Están .. Bien.. Se Relajo un Poco Mientras IVA hacia ellas, Las Abraso A Las Tres Y Dijo…

**Otaru**: Chicas … ¿ Están Bien? ,, Lima.., ¿Que Te Paso? ..

**Lima** : Descuida Papa, No Es Nada..

**Zarzamora** : Mira , Pudieron Neutralizar Al Ciborg.

**Otaru** : Así Que Eso Fue El Causante De Este Desastre …

Lamentablemente La Institución Quedo Echa Trisas Debido Al Combate de Las Marionettes y contra El Ciborg. Luego de Neutralizarlo Lo interrogaron En El Mismo Lugar…

**Baiko** : ¿Quién Te Envió? ¿A que As Venido A Japanes? .. Contesta…

El Intruso No Respondió… En La Cabeza Del Enemigo Aparecieron Unos Números En Cuentas Regresiva Que Iván A Gran Velocidad …

**Tamasaburo** : ¡ Es Una Bomba ¡ .. Apártense

Todos En La Zona Despejaron y El Ciborg Infiltrado Exploto, Afortunadamente Nadie Salio Herido. Una Ves Fuera De Peligro .. Otaru y Las Chicas Fueron Al Castillo Japanes Con Lorelei…

**Lorelei**: Bien, Analicemos La Cituacion . Un Intruso Penetro En Nuestras Defensas Sin Ser Detectado y Ataco La Institución .. Pero ¿Por qué? .. No Hay Nada Importante En Ella.

**Otaru**: Es Cierto, Porque No el Castillo japanes? ..

**Lorelei**: Que Extraño…

**Otaru** : Ah. Ahora Que Lo Dices .. Chicas ¿Porque Fueron A La Institución?

**Lima**: Fue Culpa Mía Papa, Deje Mis Libros y Tuve Que Ir Por Ellos .. Disculpa Arriesgue La Vida De Cereza Y Zarzamora Por mi Culpa .. Un Poco Triste..

**Zarzamora** : Lima . No Fue Culpa Tuya, No Sabíamos Lo Que Iba A Suceder.

**Careza:** Si Lima, No te Cuplés Por Eso.

Baiko Guardiana De La Corte Entro En La Sala…

**Baiko** : Señorita Lorelei Hicimos El análisis En El caso de La institución .. No Hace Falta nada Y no Hay Perdidas De Objetos valiosos .. Al Parecer .. Su Objetivo No Era Precisamente Ese.

Lima Se Puso Un Tanto Preocupada ..

**Lima**: Papa, Esa Cosa Iva Por Mi…

Un Minuto De Silencio…

**Otaru** : ¿Qué ¿Pero Q Dices Lima.. ¿Por qué.. Quien Podría Hacerte Daño?

**Baiko**: Otra Cosa … Antes De La Autodestrucción Del Enemigo , Pudimos Ver En su Brazo Derecho Un Símbolo Grabado …

**Lorelei** : Un Símbolo Dices?

**Baiko** : Así Es .. En Forma De "X"

**Otaru** : En Forma De Una X?

**Continua En El Proximo Capitulo .. Una Nueva Amenaza Aparece….**

**Y Bn Que Tal Les A Parecido espero sea de su agrado y comenten ami me gusta .. jeje ok hasta el próximo capitulo … gracias …**

** RED X**


	3. Chapter 3 : Inesperada Sorpresa

**Capitulo 3: Inesperada Sorpresa**

**J**apanes Fue Atacada Por Un Enemigo Salido De Las Sombras Que irrumpió En Sus Defensas Sin Ser Detectado, El Enemigo Ataco La Institución Causando Graves Daños En ella. Afortunadamente Nuestra Protagonista No Sufrió Lesión Alguna .

**¿Qué Les Depara A nuestros Héroes Ahora?**

**Lorelei** : ¿Un Símbolo De Una "X" Dices?

**Baiko** : Así Es, Señorita Lorelei, Lamentablemente No Nos Lleva a Ninguna Conclusión Lógica.

**Otaru** : Ghh… Pero .. Quien Podría Hacerle Daño A Lima? ¿Por qué? … Mientras Apretaba Sus Puños Confusamente .. Se Dio Vuelta I Dijo ..

**Otaru** : Chicas .. Yo .. No Volveré A Dejar Que Irrumpan En Sus Vidas ,, Yo .. Jamás Me Perdonaría Si Algo Les Pasara.

Aquellas Nobles Palabras De aquel Padre Preocupado Por El Bienestar De Sus Pequeñas. Inundaron De esperanza Y Seguridad Los Corazones De Las Mismas…

**Lima** : Pa..Papa

**Cereza** : Snif .. Papi ..

**Zarzamora** : Por Cuidarnos Siempre.

Corrieron Asia Su Padre Y Le Dieron Un Fuerte Abraso Mientras Le Decían Cuanto Lo querían . Aquel suceso Hizo Recordar en el Chico Aquellos Tiempos Donde Sus tres Pequeñas combatieron Por La Seguridad De terra 2 … En Ese Entonces Reconocidos Por Todo el Mundo Como los "Héroes De Japanes" .. La Época En La Que Eran MARIONETTES.

**Lorelei** : Otaru…

**Baiko** : Señorita Lorelei , Sera Mejor Que Llevemos a Las Chicas Al Ultimo Salón Del Castillo. Como Bien Sabe Es El Lugar Mas Seguro.

**Lorelei** : Entiendo…

Otaru Se Inclino Y Le Dijo a sus Pequeñas…

**Otaru** : Chicas … Por Favor Vallan Arriba , Allí Estarán Mas Seguras.

**Lima** : Pero Papa , Y Tu?

**Otaru** : No Te Preocupes Lima, Voy A Estar Bien No Pasara Nada Malo.

**Lima** : Lo Prometes?...

Las Palabras De Lima Hicieron Dar un Vuelco en el Corazón a Otaru .. El Chico Avía Quedado en Shock .. Pensativo y Con Actitud Positiva Le Dijo ..

**Otaru** : Lo Prometo … Lima. Y La abraso.

Otaru Sabia que Las palabras Logran Mucho Pero en Esta ocasión Sabia Que Necesitaba Ayuda.

**Baiko** : Chicas , Síganme Las Guiare Al salón.

Las Chicas Se –Fueron Con La Peli Verde Marionette .. Mientras Otaru Las veía Irse Con Cara De Preocupación.

**Lorelie** : Otaru…

**Otaru** : Lorelei, Mientras Yo Viva Hare Hasta lo Imposible Si Es Necesario Por mantener a Las Chicas a salvo .. Se Los Debo Despues De todo Lo que han echo Por Mi y Por terra 2. , Es Una Promesa Que Mantendré Firme.

**Lorelei** : Lo Se Otaru , Se Que Podrás Y Lo harás Muy Bien .. Eres Una Gran Persona.

En Ese Instante Una De Las Guardianas .. Tamasaburo entra Por La Puerta Frontal ..

**Tamasaburo** : Semorita Lorelei , A Legado La Nave Con el Cargamento traído Desde NEW TEXAS.

**Lorele**i : Bien , Al Fin Llegaron . Aslo Seguir.

Una Nave Mas Pequeña Salio De La Misma Y Se Dirigió al Laboratorio. La Nave era Piloteada Por El Capitan De Las Unidades De Defensa De New Texas , Al Llegar…

**Lorelei** : Sean Bienvenidos .

**Capitan** : Gracias Señorita Lorelei, El Emperador Joey Le Envió Los Datos Que llevamos Hasta El Momento Junto Con El "Project Zero" Y El Circuito Otome.

El Capitan Se Fijo en La Presencia De Otaru…

**Capitan** : Valla .. Si Es El Salvador De Terra 2 En Persona .. Otaru Namiya Es Un Placer Conocerte Muchacho…

**Otaru** : Ahh .. Jaja .. Gracias Señor .. Amm Apropósito Tengo Una Duda , ¿Qué Es El Project Zero?

**Capitan** : Hmmm .. Ahora Que Lo Dices , Nos Preguntábamos Lo mismo Desde Que Salimos De NEW TWXAS.

**Otaru**: Que? Eso Significa Que Ustedes Tampoco Saben Que Es?

**Capitan** : Como Sabra, Tenemos Ordenes Especificas De Entregar El Paquete A Japànes Sin Siquiera Ver su Contenido.

**Lorelei** : mmm . Ya Veo El Emperador Joey Es Muy Estricto en Eso.

**Otaru** : Ah .. Y Donde Esta?

**Capitan** : Como Verán El Contenido De La Capsula Es El Project Zero.

Otaru Se Acerca a La Capsula…

**Otaru** : Asi que Este Es El Project Zero .. Hmm

**Capitan** : De Acuerdo Chicos, Tengo Que Hacer Otras Cosas , Los Veré Luego.

**Lorelei** : De Acuerdo Capitán , Cuídese Mucho ..

**Capitan** : Gracias Señorita Lorelei .. Adiós

El Capitan Monto Su Nave Y despego Asia El sur , Mientras Tanto Otaru y Lorelei se Preguntaban El Contenido De La capsula , El Project Zero.

**Otaru** : ¿Tienes Idea De Que Sea Lorelei?

**Lorelei** : Hmmm .. No Con Certeza.

**Otaru** : Bien , Miremos Que Es el Project Zero.

Otaru Se acerco y toco La Capsula…

**Otaru** : Pero .. Es,, Que extraño..

El Joven Sintió La Misma sensación que Experimento al Despertar a su Primera Marionette y Futura Hija .. LIMA.

Pronto El Cuarto Se ilumino y Radio Todo El Laboratorio,

**Otaru** : Que Esta Pasando? ..

Otartu Se Aparto De La Capsula Y Cayo en Frente De Ella Mientras Esta Se Abria…

**Lorelei** : Otaru .. ¿Estas Bien?

**Otaru** : Descuida Lorelei, Estoy Bien.

Ambos Se Quedaron Mirando La Capsula La Luz Se Iva Opacando Poco a Poco. Al Desaparecer Por completo .. Se Sorprendieron De Lo que Vieron…

**Otaru** : Q.. Que Es .. Es Un Robot?

**Lorelei** : Es .. Un Ciborg .. El Project Zero .. Es Un Ciborg.

**Continua En El Próximo Capitulo .**

**Ujuuuu Que tal va Creo q Va ecxelente .. Espero Les Guste Pronto Subiré El Siguiente capitulo Espero Lo Vean .. Gracias Por Leerllo Y Espero Sus Rewies .. Bye ,,**

**RED X**


	4. Chapter 4 : Reflejo De Un Espejo

**Capitulo 4 : Reflejo De Un Espejo**

**F**inalmente el paquete traido desde NEW TEXAS Habia Llegado A Japanes , el capitán de las unidades de defensa de NEW TEXAs estaba al mando de la entrega, el "Project Zero" no podía ser revelado hasta tal acuerdo , La curiosidad de Otaru dio por revelado el Project Zero.

**Otaru** : Es.. Una . .Marionette?

**Lorelei** : Valla .. ASi Que El Project Zero Es Un Ciborg.

**Otaru** : Un Ciborg?

**Lorelei** : ASi Es Otaru , Veras , A Diferencia De Una Marionette Comun Los Ciborgs Son Diseados Con Tecnologia Mucho Mas Avanzada Y No Tiene Apariencia alguna , Solo Se Pueden Apreciar Sus Articulaciones.

**Otaru** : mm .. Entiendo , Ya Veo Porque No Tiene Si Ojos Ni Boca .. Nada .. Y Como Ayudaremos Para Darle Esos Razgos?

**Lorelie** : Es Esactamente Por Lo Que T llame .. Según Estos Documentos El Emperador Joey Lo a Mandado A Japanes Con El Proposito De Darles Esos Razgos.

**Otaru** .. Ahh .. Entiendo .. Como Haremos Eso?

**Lorelei** : Tenemos Que Hacer Un analiziz Detallado Del Ciborg Y Darle La Apariencia De Una Chica …

**Otaru** : Valla .. Debera Ser Muy Fuerte Ademas De Resistente .. Sera Todo Un éxito ..

**Lorelei** : Asi Sera Otaru …

Un radar de detección suena en ese instante …

**Baiko** : Atencion , Señorita Lorelei , Nos Estan Atacando Unas Maquinas Desconocidas Desde El Norte , Solicito refuerzos De Inmediato .

**Lorelei** : Entendido Baiko . Los Refuersos Van Enseguida ..

La Señal Se Corto … Lorelei Alerto a Todas Las Unidades Cercanas …

**Lorelei** : Que Esta Pasando? De Donde Vienen Tantas Maquinas ¿

**Otaru** : Lorelei , Probablemente Pueden Ser Aliados De El Ciborg Que Se Infiltro En La Intitucion.

**Lorelei** : Es Muy Probable , Ay Que Considerar Todas Las Posibilidades.

El Llamado se hizo publico en un santiamén , las fuerzas de ataque de japanes se dirigieron al lugar del insidente …

**Lima** : Humm. .. ¿Qué Estara Pasando? … Mirntras miraba por una de las ventanas del cuarto a lo alto del castillo.

**Cereza** : Lima , Que Sucede?

**Lima** : Hay Mucho Movimiento allí Afuera.

**Zarzamora** : Sera Un Ataque Del Enemigo?

**Lima** : No Lo Se , Espero Que no Sea Asi.

Las tres chicas observaban desde lo alto del castillo … mientras en el norte , baiko y tamasaburo se enfrentaban contra una oleada de maquinas destructoras …

**Tamasaburo** : Son Demasiados , No Aguantaremos Demasiado , Donde Estan Los Refuerzos?

**Baiko** : Aghhh .. Aguanta , Ya Vienen En Camino.

La orda de maquinas parecía interminable , salian una tras otra arrasando con las marionettes de japanes , de pronto los esfuerzos llegaron …

**Baiko** : Ya Era Hora .. Guardianas Imperiales Ataquen …

Las Marionettes Imperiales Lograron Neutralizar a Lso Enemigos Del Norte … Luego De Una Batalla Mortal , Muvhas Marionette tanto aliados como enemigos sufrieron graves perdidas …

**Baiko** : Bien , al Parecer Acabamos Con Todas ..

**Tamasaburo** : Espera Baiko , Aun Queda Una.

Una Maquina se elevaba a una distancia no muy alta de las sables… Y Dijo .. "Objetivo Localizado , Infiltracion Completada" .. Dicho Esto La Maquina despego hacia el cielo y desapareció.

**Baiko** : Infiltracion Completa? A Que Quizo Referirse? …

Ambas Marionettes Se Dieron Cuenta De La Situacion …

**Baiko** : Ahh .. Rayos .. Señorita Lorelei.

En El Castillo …

**Otaru** : Humm ,, Un Temblor?

**Lorelei** : Que Esta Pasando?

Alrededor del castillo , suergieron del suelo unas enormes maquinas que fueron desplegando mnarionettes para atacar el castiloo …

**Baiko** : Maldita Sea , era una Trampa …

La marionette se comunica con lorelei …

**Baiko** : Señorita lorelei , Nos An Tomado Por Sorpresa , Deben Evacuar El Castillo Inmediatamente …

**Lorelei** : Que? Lograron llegar Hasta Aquí?

**Otaru** : No Puede Ser … Como Paso Esto?

De pronto a lo alto de la torre surgió una explocion un piso antes del que estaban las chicas …

**Otaru** : Ah .,.. Chicas ..

Otaru salió corriendo hacia lo alto del castillo …

**Lima** : Ah .. Que Fue Eso ¿

**Careza** . al Parecer Estan Atacando el Castillo …

**Zarzamora** : Pero Como ¿ … Lograron Entrar?

Lima se levanto y miro por la ventana …

**Lima** : Pero … Que Es Eso? …

Una enorme luz destellante se asercaba a toda velocidad …

**Cereza** : Limaaaa .. Cuidado ¡

La chica logro taclear a lima y esquivar el ataque . Un ciborg de color negro entra en la sala …

**Ciborg** : Objetivo Confirmado …

Una voz pudo apreciarse que salía del ciborg .. "Destruyelas" Era una orden de alguien.. el cibor apunto contra las pequeñas .. De pronto resivio un disparo de plasma en su cabeza …

**Otaru** : Alejate De Ellas Monstruo.

**Lima** : Papa.

**Ciborg** : Destruir A Cualquier Interventor.

Y disparo contra otaru , el joven logro esquivarlo y disparar nuevamente contra el ciborg …

**Otaru** : Chicas , Salgan De Aquí ..

Otaru se descuido y resibio un disparo que le rozo su rodilla y caer al suelo …

**Otaru** : Aghhh … Mientras caia.

**Lima** : Papa … ¡

**Otaru** : Salgan De Aquí .. AHORA ¡! .. Les Grito ..

El ciborg disparo contra las chicas , otaru no pudo hacer bada mas que mirar con horror.

**Otaru** : Chicas ,, Nooo… Grito ..

Una de las guardianas de la corte intervino en el atace…

**Tamasaburo** : Baiko ¡ .. Ahora!

Baiko Entro Por la ventana y le corto la cabeza al ciborg , que instantáneamente exploto...

**Baiko** : Señor Otaru , Esta Usted Bien?

**Otaru** : Si , Estoy Bien , Como Estan Las Chicas?

**Baiko** : Descuide . Estan Bien.

Lorelei entra en el cuarto …

**Lorelei** : Chicas .. Otaru Estan Bien ¿ .. Que Sucedió?..

**Otaru** : Si Lorelei .. Estamos Bien . Baiko y Tamasaburo llegaron justo a tiempo.

**Baiko** : Logramos Neutralizar A Los intrusos , Lamentablemente El Castillo Sufrio Graves Daños.

**Tamasaburo** : Lo Sentimos Mucho Lorelei , Era Un engaño Para Atacar El Castillo , Nos Tomaron Por sorpresa.

**Lorelei** : No Se Prepocupen , Asian Su Trabajo , Es Lamentable Las Perdidas.

Mientras discutían , Otaru se aparto y miro por la ventana los daños tan graves que causaron las marionettes en su batalla …

**Otaru** : Maldicion .. Maldicion .. Mientras Golpeaba El Muro .. lamentándose.

Todas las unidades recogían los restos de sus aliados y enemigos dejados luego de la batalla . Los arreglos en el castillo se pusieron en marcha …

Mientras tanto , Otaru y las chicas se dirigieron al laboratorio …

**Otaru** : Chicas , Por Que no Van Y Se Quedan Un Momento Alii Mirntras Discuto algo Con lorelei , De Acuerdo?

**Lima** : Si .. Papa

**Cereza** : Ok

**Zarzamora** : Vale Papa.

Y Se fueron a un lado … la cara de preocupación de Otaru despertó la curiosidad de Lorelei …

**Lorelei** : Otaru , Que Sucede?

Otaru agacho su mirada , y le dijo …

**Otaru** : No Se Que Hacer Lorelei , Me Siento Incompetente , No pude Hacer nada Para Salvar a Las Chicas , Solo Me Quede Hay mirando, Si No Ubiese Sido Por Baiko Y Tamasaburo … Ellas. .. No .. U..

El joven apretaba sus puños … y se lamentaba ..

**Lorelei** : Otaru … Hicxite Lo Que Pudiste …

**Otaru** : Y Que Crees Que Ubiese Pasado Si Baiko y Tamasaburo No Estubieran alii? .. No Es Suficiente Lorelei …. Ellas Nesesitan Proteccion . mientras las miraba correr …

Un tubo se desprendió del techo y cayoal suelo sin ser visto … reboto y cayo cerca de la capsula … Lima se acerco al proyect zero …

**Lima** : Papa … Es Una Marionette?

Otaru se acerca a la pequeña …

**Otaru** : Lima , Veras Este Es un ….

Otaru tropeso con el tubo y cayo ensima de la capsula del Project Zero que instantáneamente se Cerro …

**Lima** : Papaaaaaaaa….

Un brillo destellante cubrió nuevamente toda la sala … Oatru salía disparado y cayo al suelo …

**Lima** : Papa ..Papa . Estas Bien?

**Otaru** .. Agg ,, Descuida Lima No Fue Nada .. Pero que ¿ ..

El Sistema de la capsula se activo y empesaron a brotar unas hermosas luces de colores .. una voz mecánica se aprecio que decía …

**"SISTEMA ACTIVO – PROJECT ZERO INICIANDO …. "**

Luego el brillo se fue opacando y en frente de la capsula se encontraba el ciborg …

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos al verlo .. su rasgos eran idénticos a los de otaru …

**Otaru** : Ahh .. Que? .. Esto .. Es ..

No había palabras para explicarlo … De pronto el ciborg se inclino frente a Otaru y con voz suave dijo …

**"MAESTRO"**

**Continua En El Proximo Capitulo …**

**Y Bien .. Que Tal Va ¿ Espero Les Guste Muchacho .. Por Que La Verdad Hasta Yo Estoy Emosionado .. Jajajaj .. Ok Guys Gracias A Todos …**

**Agradesco Sus Reviews .. Comentarios ..**

**RED X**


	5. Chapter 5 : El Regreso De Un Viejo Amigo

**Capitulo 5 : El Regreso De Un Viejo Amigo**

**E**l Project Zero se dio por revelado, un ciborg el cual Otaru despertó y adopto unas cuantas cualidades y rasgos físicos del joven.

**¿Qué Pasara Ahora?**

**Otaru** : ¿Qué? .. No . No Espera, Yo No Soy Tu maestro. Sorprendido por tal confesión…

**Lorelei** : Ahh… Valla, Se Parece Mucho a Otaru.

Lima se acerco al ciborg…

**Lima:** Hola! .. Soy Lima .. ¿Cuál Es Tu Nombre?

El cibor miro a Lima y la escaneo en su base de datos …

**Ciborg** : Soy Zero , Gusto En Conocerla.

**Lima** : Ah.. Si Lo mismo Digo, Te Presento a Mis hermanas, Cereza Y zarzamora

**Cereza**: Hola. Soy Cereza .. Gusto En conocerte

**Zero** : Soy Zero , Gusto en conocerla.

**Zarzamora:** Que Molesto Es Esto … ¿Qué No Dices Otra Cosa? ¿No Puedes Siquiera Simular Una Sonrisa?

**Zero** : Sonrisa?...

**Zarzamora**: ¿Esta Defectuoso o Que?

**Cereza** : Zarzamora , Sabes Que No Puede hacer Cosas Como Esa , Porque No Posee Un Circuito Virgen (Otome)

**Zarzamora** : Ahh .. Si lo Avía Olvidado.

**Lime** : Es Una Lastima Que No Pueda Sentir De Esa Forma … Pero A Un Así Es Considerado Como un ser Viviente mas En terra " Y Te Doy La Bienvenida.

**Zero** : Muchas Gracias Señorita Lima y gracias Maestro Otaru Por Despertarme Estoy A Sus Servicios .

A diferencia de otaru , el ciborg tenia el cabello de color negro oscuro , al igual que sus adormilados ojos , llevaba también con sigo un bodi de color blanco …

**Otaru** : No Me Llames Maestro , Dime Otaru.

**Zero** : Otaru … Maestro … Otaru..

El Ciborg Agacho Su Mirada Y Se Apago…

**Lima** : ¿Qué Sucede? ¿Qué Le Paso?

Lorelei se acerco al ciborg y miro sus circuitos situados en su espalda….

**Lorelei** : Mmm.. Su Batería Se A Descargado .. Tenemos Que Remplazarla…

**Otaru** : Valla , Si se Parece Un Poco A mi … ¿Por qué Habrá Tomado Un Aspecto Tan Parecido Al mío?

En ese momento el monitor del laboratorio se encendió….

**Emperador Joey**: Saludos Japanes , Veo Que Ya Conocieron a Zero , El proyecto Que Hemos Avanzado Con mucho Éxito.

**Lorelei** : Emperador Joey , Como Esta , Debo Decirle Que el Equipamiento Del Ciborg es Muy sofisticado.

**Otaru** : Si , Hicieron un excelente Trabajo . Apropósito , Por Error Tropecé Y Caí Dentro De La capsula Donde se Encontraba El ciborg , Y Como puede Ver El Ciborg Adopto unas De Mis Cualidades Físicas .. ¿Cómo Sucedió Eso?

**Emperador Joey** : Ah.. Si . Verán, El Sistema Con El Cual Desarrollamos A Zero , Tiene La Capacidad De optar La Forma Y Cualidades Del Usuario Que Lo Despierte Por Primera Vez . Y Debo Decir Que El parecido contigo Es mucho Otaru ..

**Otaru** : Ahh .. Si ;, Jeje ..

**Emperador Joey** : Oh .. Perdónenme Tengo Una Conferencia En 15 Minutos, Tengo Que Dejarlos Dentro De Poco Volveremos a Vernos .. Hasta Entonces…

**Lorelei** : Ok , Emperador Joey m Gracias Por La Información ,

**Fin De La Conversación…**

Baiko Una De Las Guardianas De La Corte , Entra en La avitación…

**Baiko** : Señorita Lorelei , Una Nave No Identificada Esta Entrando Por Los Cielos De japanes , El Esquipo De defensa Esta En Posición Y Esperando ordenes.

**Lorelei** : Mmm .. Manténganse Alerta , No Podemos Bajar La Guardia.

**Baiko** : Entendido.

**Otaru** : Ggg , ¿ Y Ahora Que?.

Una nave Sobrevolaba Sobre japanes Y Se acercaba Al Castillo…

**Baiko** : Defensas Activadas .. Ultima Advertencia Identifíquese.

La nave no contestaba…

**Tamasaburo** : Baiko , Se Esta Acercando al Castillo.

**Baiko** : No Tenemos alternativa .. Disparen Ahora!

Las Defensas Actuaron De Inmediato Destruyendo La nave , de La Cual salió un objeto completamente quemado que fue a parar contra el castillo…

**Otaru** : Humm .. Lorelei ¿Escuchaste Eso?

**Lorelei** : Si , algo Impacto En el Castillo.

**Otaru** : Ire A Ver Que Pasa , Lorelei Quédate Con Las Chicas.

Otaru fue hasta el piso del impacto , una vez allí pudo oír a alguien decir ..

**"Porque Me Pasa Esto Si Soy Tan Bueno… Hay"**

**Otaru** : Un Momento .. Esa Voz .. **HANAGATA**? Eres Tu? ..

**Hanagata** : Hayy .. O..Otaru .. ¿

**Otaru** : Hanagata , Pero que Estas haciendo Aquí?

**Hanagata** : Otaruuuuuuuuuuuuu! ,, Y Se Abalanzo A Abrasarlo.

**Otaru** : Aggg .. Hana , , Hanagataaa . .Suéltame ..

**Hanagata** : Otaru, A Pasado Mucho Tiempo , Creí No Volver a verte , estaba Muy Preocupado , No Pensé Volver a Abrasarte Denuevo , Otaru .. Buaaa .. Lloraba Desconsoladamente.

**Otaru** : No Exageres Hanagata , Aunq Debo Decir Que A Pasado un Tiempo Desde Que Por fin Decidiste Irte Con Tu Padre A Ayudarle en Sus Tierras …

**Otaru** : Apropósito Hanagata , No Viene YUMEJI Contigo?

**Hanagata** : Ahh .. Asi Yumeji , No Esta Conmigo Por Ahora Dijo Que Venia Luego .. Hay Otaru Vieras Como a Crecido Ya Es Todo un Hombrecito Capacitado Para Todo, Como A Pasado Los Años .

**Otaru** : Valla , Que Bien Estoy Ansioso Por Verlo También De nuevo.

La puerta de la sala se abre…

**Lima** : Papa … ¿Qué Pasa? ¿Qué Fue Ese Sonido?

**Lorelei** : Otaru … estas Bien? Que Paso?

**Hanagata** : Holaaaa.. Todas , Como An Estado? Me extrañaron?

**Zarzamora** : Ese Es El Tio Hanagustan?

**Hanagata** : Haaaaa .. hanagata Niña .. Hanagataaaa .., Mientras Se Jalaba Sus Cabellos.

**Lima** : Tio Hanagata .. Holaaaa..

**Careza** : Tio hanagata …

Y Fueron A Darle Un Caluroso Abraso….

**Hanagata** : Chicas , Como An Crecido , Las Extrañaba Mucho Por Eso Vine A Visitarlas.

**Lorelei** : Hanagata .. Hola, Tiempo Sin Verte , Perdona Lo Del ataque , ¿Por qué No Te Anunciaste?

**Hanagata** : Ah .. Esa Cosa Aun Nose Como Manejarla , No Sabia Como Contestar , Pero No Era Razón Para Atacarme De Esa Maneraaa .. Gritaba Furioso.

**Otaru** : Hay ,, Hanagata , Últimamente Han Pasado Cosas Extrañas , Por Eso Decidimos Mantenernos Alertas a Cualquier Cosa.

**Lima** : Tio hanagata .. Yumeji Viene Contigo?

**Hanagata** : No , En Este Momento No Esta Conmigo , Dijo que Vendría Pronto.

**Careza** : Siii .. También Quiero Verlo.

**Zarzamora** : Que Bueno Volverlos a Ver.

**Otaru** : Bien , Bajemos Y Nos Cuentas Como Van Las Cosas Con Tu Padre.

**Hanagata** : Si .. Otaru.

Mientras ivan Bajando El Celular De Otaru Suena…

**Otaru** : ¿Si?

**Emperador Joey** : Hola Otaru.. Otra Ves Yo .. Seme Olvido Preguntarte .. ¿Cómo Van Con El Circuito Otome?

**Otaru** : Hola Emperador Joey .. Amm Vera Pudimos Repararlo Solo Que no sabemos Que Datos Tiene Guardados .. Quería Preguntarle ¿Con que Propósito Desea Que Reparemos Este Circuito?

**Emperador Joey** : Humm .. Otaru Seré Honesto Contigo, Aunque Me Prohibieron Hablar De Esto , Te Diré La Verdad.

**Otaru** : Le Prohibieron? ¿Qué Pasa Emperador Joey?

**Emperador Joey:** Veras , Yo No Te Envié El Circuito Otome.

**Otaru** : ¿ No Fue Usted?

**Emperador Joey** : No , Que Lo Descubrió y Lo Envió , Fue el Fundador Y Emperador De Gartlhand .. FAUSTO

**Otaru** : ¿Qué' ¿FAUSTO?

**Continua .. Próximo Capitulo…**

**Hola .. Chicos Me tarde Un Poco En Subir El Capitulo .. Jeje La Verdad No Tenia Casi Tiempo y Pss Aprovecho Ahora Para hacerlo .. Y Bien Que Tal? Espero Les Guste Y Me Dejen Sus Rewies .. Ok Hasta El Próximo Capitulo .. Gracias Por Leer..**

**RED X**


	6. Chapter 6 : Gracias Por Despertarme

**Capitulo 6: Gracias Por Despertarme**

**M**ientras Otaru Y Las Chicas se encontraban en el laboratorio con el Project zero, las unidades de defensa Japaneses alertaron de una nave no identificada que entraba por los cielos, luego de los vagos intentos de comunicación con el anónimo, no hubo otra opción mas que atacar y destruir al intruso, lo que no era de esperar era que en dicha nave la tripulaba un viejo y conocido amigo quien fue a parar contra los muros del castillo de japanes…

Otaru recibió una llamada del emperador joey, al parecer Fausto esta involucrado en esto también…

**¿Que Pasara Ahora?**

**Otaru**: ¿Que Fausto Esta En Esto?

**Em. Joey**: Así Es Otaru, Me Pidió Que no Te Contara Nada, Pero Tarde o temprano Tenias Que Enterarte.

**Otaru**: Em, Joey, ¿Tiene Alguna Idea De porque Fausto Enviaría Este Circuito Otome A Japànes?

**Em. Joey**: No Exactamente Otaru, Lo Siento Solo Me Queda Por Desearte... Buena Suerte.

**Otaru**: Mmm, Entiendo... Gracias Em. Joey Veré Que Puedo Hacer.

**Colgaron…**

**"Que Estará Pasando?.. Fausto… ¿Qué Estas Tramando?**"... Mientras Frotaba Su Frente Con Su Mano...

Mientras el joven bajaba las escaleras, miro distraídamente por una de las ventanas y por alguna razón pensó en lo que seria de su vida y la de sus hijas en el futuro, las cosas que estarían por pasar.

En una de las habitaciones de abajo…

**Hanagata**: Si Chicas, Como Les Decía... Estuvimos Toda La Noche Peleando Con Esas Espantosas Criaturas, Estábamos Exhaustos Pero Logramos Vencer Como Héroes...

**Lima**: Wow... Tío Hanagata, Eres Admirable...

**Zarzamora**: vamos Lima, Todos Sabemos Que El Tío Hanagusta Es un Cobarde…

**Hanagata**: haaaa, Es Hanagata Niña. Y No Soy Ningún Cobarde, Tal ves En El Pasado Lo Era, Pero Solo Un Poco... Decía Enfurecido Por El Comentario De La Pelirroja…

**Zarzamora**: Si Claro, Tío Hanagata... Yo te Creo... Con Voz Risueña

**Hanagata**: Ba, Con Ustedes No Se Puede.

**Lorelei**: Oye hanagata, ¿Como Van Las Cosas En Las Tierras De Tu Padre?

**Hanagata**: Mmm... Debo Decir Que bastante Bien, Hemos trabajo Muy Duro Para Mantener Las Cosas En Orden…

**Lorelei**: Vaya... Hanagata, Veo Que Tu Y Yumegi Han Madurado bastante…

**Hangata**: Así Claro... Sabes Que...Espera ¿Que Dijiste? , Yo Ya Había Madurado hace Mucho Tiempo…

Otaru Entra En La Sala…

**Hanagata**: Ahh... Otaru... Mira Les Estaba Contando Sobre... ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué traes esa Cara?

**Otaru**: Ah, Descuida Hanagata, No Es nada.

**Zarzamora**: No Te Perdiste De Mucho Papa, El Tío Hanagata Nos Contaba Otras De Sus Historias Ficticias…

**Hangata**: ¿Pero Que Dices?.. Yo Siempre Hablo Con La Verdad... Casi...

…

**Baiko**: Señores Disculpe La Interrupción…

**Hanagata**: Kyaaaaaa… Tonta Marioneta Casi Me Matas De Un Susto, Pero Si Es Baiko.

**Baiko**: Señorita Lorelei... ¿Se Encuentra Bien?.. ¿Que Fue Ese Sonido?

**Lorelei**: Descuida Baiko... Solo Fue uno de nuestros Viejos Amigos… Recuerdas A Hanagata?

**Hanagata**: Claro Que Si Me Recuerda, Y Por Lo Del Ataque No Podía Comunicarme Por Que Aun no Se Manejarlo Bien, Pero no Era Razón Para Que Me Atacaron De Esa Formaaaa.

La Marionette de Cabellos Verdosos Miro Al Hombre…

**Hanagata**: Baiko: Hummm... No no Lo Recuerdo.

**Hanagata**: Ahhh... Ummm.

**Baiko**: En Fin, Ay un Chico Ala Entrada De Japanes Preguntando Por usted Señor Otaru y Las Chicas…

**Otaru**: ¿Un Chico Preguntando Por nosotros?

**Hanagata**: Vamos Otaru, Debe Ser Alguno De Tus Admiradores Del exterior, Después De Nuestro Acto Heroico De Hace Algunos Años, No Es Raro De esperase Algunos.

**Lima**: Papa, Vamos A Ver Quien Es... ¿Si?

**Otaru**: Esta Bien, Vamos Chicas…

Bajaron y salieron del castillo… a lo lejos pudieron apreciar a un chico alto, acuerpado de cabellos rubios...

**¿Quién Sera?**.. Pensaba Otaru Mientras Se Acercaban Cada Ves Mas…

Una ves mas cerca notaron que también el joven traía consigo una mochila roja y en su hombro montado un pequeño ponta de color rojizo ..

El joven noto la presencia de las personas que se les acercaba…

**"Ah .. Otaru, Chicas Como Han estado? "**

**Otaru**: Ho... Hola, Disculpa, Nos Conocemos?

**Hanagata**: Hay , Otaru . Se Que Ha Pasado un Poco De Tiempo , Pero Como Podrías Haberte Olvidado De Yumegi?

**Otaru** : Ah , ,Que? Tu Eres Yumegi?

**Yumegi** : Hola , Otaru … Hola Chicas ..

**Lima** : Primo Yumegi …

Y Corrieron a abrazarlo…

**Yumegi** : Chicas .. Miren Cuanto Han crecido , Como Están De Lindas.

**Otaru** : Wow , Yumegi Cuanto has Crecido , Recuerdo Cuando Eras Solo Un Pequeño Y Mírate Ahora .

**Yumegi** :Si Así Es Otaru , Ha Pasado El Tiempo .

**Lima** : Ah .. . Que Lindo Ponta llevas Contigo Primo .

**Yumegi** :Si Lima , Este Pequeño Es El Sucesor Del Ponta Que Lleve Con migo hace unos Años , Ahora Se Encuentra Con Mi Padre .. Ah . Y Hablando De Mío Padre , Hanagata Te Manda Saludos ..

**Hanagata** :Ah Que Lindo Mi Papi.

**Otaru** : Yumegi , Debes Estar Exhausto , Ven Acompáñanos Al Castillo , y Nos Cuentas Como Van Las Cosas.

**Yumegi** : Si, Gracias Otaru.

Todos Estaban alegre del reencuentro de sus amigos con los cuales vivieron inolvidables aventuras en el pasado…

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo, un anciano les grito a lo lejos.

**"Oigan Chicos , Vengan Rápido Tengo Que mostrarles Otro De Mis geniales inventos"**

**Otaru** : Hey , Pero Si Es El Abuelo **GENNAI ..**

**Gennai** : Hola Chicos , Como han Estado?

El Anciano noto la presencia de los hermanos rubios …

**Gennai** : acaso Son .. Hanagata y Yumegi? …

**Yumegi** : Abuelo Gennai , Cuanto Tiempo , Me da Mucho Gusto Volverlo A Ver,

**Hanagata** : Lo Mismo Digo Yo , Abuelo Gennai.

**Gennai** : Vaya , Vaya , Es un Placer Para Mi Volverlos a Ver Chicos , Oigan Chicos ,Tienen Que Ver Mi nuevo Invento , Síganme ..

**Otaru** : Claro ¡ .. Vamos Chicos ..

Lima Interrumpe …

**Lima** : Papa , Nos Olvidamos De Zero ..

**Otaru**: Ah ., Es Cierto Debemos Ir Por Zero

**Yumegi** : Oye Otaru , ¿Quién Es Zero?

**Hanagata** : Si Otaru , Quien es?

**Otaru** : Ahh .. Si lo Siento , No Les Había Comentado Sobre El.

**Lima** : Papa , No Te Preocupes Yo Iré Por El.

**Otaru** : Esta Bien Lima , Pero No Te Retrases.

**Lima** : De Acuerdo Papa , Voy Ahora Mismo ..

La Chica Salió Corriendo Devuelta al Laboratorio , al llegar …

**Lima** : Bien Veamos , Lorelei Me Dijo Que Los Había Puesto Allí Arriba.

Lima Coloco Una De Las Sillas y Subió en ella…

**Lima** : Ah .. Aquí Estas ..

La Chica Se Fijo Que Había algo Mas A Un costado De La Caja De Fusibles..

**Lima**: Esto Es? …

Mientras Tanto ..

**Yumegi**: Vaya , Un Ciborg?

**Otaru**: Así Es , El Em. Joey Quiere Que Lo Reconstruyamos…

**Hanagata**: Así Que tendrás A Otra Maquina Que Cuidar ,Que Sorpresa.

**Otaru**: Hanagata Tu Siempre Tan Comprensivo.

**Hanagata** : Así Es Otaru ..

**Cereza** : Papa , Me Compras un Helado?

**Zarzamora** : Si Papa , También Quiero Uno

**Lorelei** : Descuida Otaru , Yo Voy Con Ellas ..

**Otaru** : Esta Bien , Gracias Lorelei.

Y Fueron A Comprarlos…

Un Hombre Que Iba Pasando Le Dijo A Otaru …

**"Valla Otaru , Tu y Lorelei Hacen Una Muy Buena Pareja"**

Otaru se sonrojo y torno nervioso…

**Yumegi** : Mmmm .. No Lo Había Pensado .. Que Piensas Tu hermano?

**Hanagata** : Ahora Que Lo Dices , Yo Tampoco Pero…

**Otaru** : Quieran Callarse Los Dos! …

**Yumegi** : Claro Otaru Solo Decíamos.

**Otaru** : Y Bien Volviendo Al Tema , Lo Mas inquietante De Esta Situación Es Que No Solo Nos Han Enviado El Ciborg Sino Que También …

**Lima** : Un Circuito Otome! .. ¿Qué Estará Haciendo Aquí?

La Chica bajo De La Silla Con El Fusible y El Circuito … se acerco al ciborg..

**Lima** : Lorelei Me Dijo Que Esto Iba Aquí …

Luego de colocar los fusibles en su lugar , El circuito otome despertó curiosidad sobre lima , la cual decidió colocarlo en el pecho del ciborg y luego encenderlo…

**Lima** : Porque No Enciende?

Luego de un momento el ciborg abrió sus ojos y miro a lima , la cual estaba sorprendida por lo que vio , aquellos ojos serios y fríos tornaron a unos ojos sensibles y brillantes de color azul cielo , al igual que sus ojos su cabello se había soltado y tornado a un color mas oscuro y brillante …

El Ciborg Se Acerco A La Chica …

**Zero** : Tu Fuiste La Que Me A Despertado?

Lima sorprendida por el cambio físico del ciborg …

**Lima** : Ahh .. No Precisamente .. Pero..

El Ciborg Tomo La Mano De Lima y Se Arrodillo frente A ella … Luego Le Sonrió y Le Dijo

**Zero** : Gracias Por Despertarme , Te Quiero Mucho …

La Chica También había Notado Que No Solo Sus Aspectos Físicos Habían Cambiado Sino Que también Su Forma De Ser ..

**Continuara…**

**Ok Chicos Espero Que Esten Disfrutando Los Capitulos .. Gracias Por Leer Este Capitulo .. y Pronto Subire**

**El Siguiente .. No olviden Dejar Su Comentario Sobre Este Cap.**

**Gracias A todos Y hasta La Proxima..**

**RED X**


	7. Chapter 7 : Saber J

**C**on La llegada Del Hermano Menor De Hanagata "YUMEGI" El Equipo Saber J Estaría Completo Para Lo Que Estaban Por Enfrentarse , La Curiosidad De Lima Al Instalar El Circuito Otome Que No Había Sido Investigado Del Todo ,Produjo Cambios En El Project Zero No Solo Físicos Puesto Que El Circuito Posee Emociones Que Aun Son Anónimas …

**Capítulo 7 : Saber J**

**E**ra un día muy soleado y radiante en japanes …

Un chico miraba hacia el castillo preguntándose…

**"Lima Se A Tardado Demasiado"**

**Hanagata** : Descuida Otaru, Sabes Como Es Lima , Pudo Averse Encontrado Con Una De Sus Amigas En El Castillo . No Tienes Por qué Preocuparte.

**Otaru** : No Puedo Abstenerme A Eso Hanagata , No Después De Las Cosas Que Han Sucedido últimamente.

Habla El Anciano Gennai…

**Gennai** : Miren Chicos , Mi Más Novedoso Invento.

**Yumegi** : Que Es Abuelo Gennai?

**Gennai** : Lo Llamo .. "El Attack Gen" Es Un Arma Que Acumula Partículas De Plasma Que Luego Son Disparados A Gran Velocidad y Fuerza, Otaru Podrías Ayudarme A Probarla?

**Otaru** : Claro , Abuelo Gennai.

El Joven se acercó y tomo el arma, pero lamentablemente tuvo que usar la ayuda de su otra mano para poder levantarla, era evidente que aquel artefacto pesaba demasiado…

**Hanagata** : Que Pasa Otaru? No Puedes Levantarla?

**Otaru** : Que Crees Tu Hanagata? No Ves Que Pesa Mucho.

**Gennai** : Humm , Ahora Que Lo Dices No Tome En Cuenta Las Proporciones y El Peso Del Arma …

**Hangata** : Tipico De Sus inventos Anciano Gennai , Para Que Sirve Este Botón?

**Gennai** : No Espera, No Lo Toques.

Luego de que hanagata pulsara el botón del artefacto, esta expulso un rayo de plasma que desintegro un muro por completo cerca de ellos…

Los chicos quedaron con sus caras pálidas mirando como aquel muro se hacía cenizas …

**M**ientras tanto en el laboratorio, la chica de cabellos azulados se encontraba frente a aquel ciborg, mirándolo detalladamente, sorprendida de los cambios que el circuito otome produjo en el …

El ciborg se levanto y miro a la chica y con voz suave le dijo…

**"Disculpa… ¿Cual Es Tu Nombre?**

La joven lo miro también…

**"Li,,,Lima , Soy Lima"**

El ciborg le sonrió y le dijo ..

**" Lima .. Qué Lindo Nombre .."**

Al escuchar las palabras del ciborg , lima agacho su mirada y sus mejillas tornaron a un color colorado mientras se preguntaba la razón por la cual se sonrojaría y de igual manera se pusiera un poco tensa ante aquel alago de aquella máquina , después de todo es solo una maquina…

La Joven no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos de otras personas, en especial los hombres, los únicos que escuchaba eran los de su padre que les decía a diario a ella y sus hermanas.

La joven desvió su mirada y con voz un poco chillona..

**Lima** : Gracias ... Ah Es Cierto , Mi Papa Me Está esperando … Zero Acompáñame Quiero Que Conozcas A Mi Papa y Mis Hermanas.

**Zero** : Como tu Digas .. Señorita Lima.

**Lima** : Ammm , No Te Molestes En decirme Así , Dime Lima .. Vale?

**Zero**: Ah. .Sí ..Como Tú Quieras .. Lima

Lima le sonrió y no le puso mucha importancia al asunto de lo de sus sentimientos , tomo al ciborg de la mano y salieron del laboratorio.

**Otaru** : Hanagataaa , Mira Lo que Hiciste.

**Hanagata** : Lo Siento Otaru , Solo Quería Saber Para Que Funcionaba.

**Yumegi** : Valla Abuelo , Que Arma Mas Fantástica.

**Gennai** : Como Dije Antes , Es Uno De Mis Mas Grandes Inventos.

**Otaru** : Humm.. (Suspiro) Después De Todo , No Creo Podre Adaptarme Al "Attack Gen"

A lo lejos lima se acercaba con el ciborg mientras agitaba su mano… al llegar.

**Otaru** : Lima , ¿Dónde te habías Metido? Te Dije Que No Te Retrasaras…

Otaru noto la presencia del ciborg y noto unos cambios que lo sorprendieron. Era como si estuviera viendo directamente a un espejo, solo que con sus cabellos negros oscuros y sus ojos azulados como el cielo, sus expresiones eran casi idénticas.

**Otaru** : El .. Es Zero?

**Hanagata** : Ahh .. Ahora Hay Dos Otarus? .. Creo Que Me Estoy Volviendo Loco.

Lorelei llega en ese momento con las chicas.

**Lorelei** : Otaru ¿ .. Que Está Pasando?

**Lima** : Lorelei , Chicas Les Presento Al Nuevo Zero.

Las chicas también notaron el cambio físico del ciborg …

**Zarzamora**: ¿El es Zero? …

**Careza**: Se Parece Un Poco A Papa…

**Lorelei** : El .. Posee .. Un Circuito Virgen.

**Otaru** : Que? .. Me Dices Que Tiene un Circuito Otome?

**Lima** : Papa , Encontré El Circuito A un Costado De La Caja De Fusibles Que Me Indicaste Y tuve Curiosidad De Saber Si funcionaba En Zero .. Lo Siento.

**Otaru** : No Te Preocupes Lima , Por Lómenos Ya Sabemos Que Si Funciona.

**Zero** : Tu Debes Ser Otaru , Gusto En Conocerlo.

**Otaru** : Lo mismo Digo ..

**Zero** : Y Tu Careza , Y Tu Zarzamora , Y Tu Lorelei ..

**Lorelei** : Valla , Aprendes Rápido .

**Otaru** : Lorelei , crees Que Allá Algún Problema Si Conserva El Circuito?

**Lorelei** : No Veo Por Qué No? … De Igual Forma El Emperador Joey No Lo Envió Con El.

Otaru recordó las palabras que el emperador Joey le avía dicho, de que el no era el que les avía enviado el circuito otome si no fausto, aun así guardo silencio y acordó con lorelei…

**Otaru** : Si Lorelei , Y Además Ya Eres Parte de La Familia .. Zero

Muchas Gracias .. Señor Otaru , Señorita Lorelei … Gracias

Lima Saltando De La Emoción ..

**Lima** : Siiiiiiiiiii ,, Zero , Bienvenido .. con un caluroso abraso.

**Zero**: Gracias … Lima.

El equipo Saber J Esta Completo Pero No Preparado Para Lo Que Estaba Por Venir.

En un lugar distante, una nave orbitaba cerca a unas montañas .. dentro de ella un sujeto miraba por una pantalla al grupo de otaru festejando el regreso de sus viejos amigos y al nuevo miembro del equipo ,mientras sujetaba una especie de libro con su mano..

El sujeto sonrió y susurro…

**"Se Acerca La Hora"**

**Continuara…**

**Ok Guys Espero Les esté Gustando mi Historia .. Puesto Que intento Redactarla Bien Para Que Así Parezca una Historia Súper Detallada Para –ustedes .. ok .. Gracias y Hasta El Próximo Capitulo …**

**RED X**


	8. Chapter 8 : Flor De Paz En Un Día

**Capítulo 8 : Flor De Paz En Un Día De Campo**

**E**ra un día hermoso en la ciudad de japanes y para celebrar el regreso de sus compañeros, Otaru y las chicas deciden tomarse el día libre para ir a un espectacular día de campo…

**"Bien Ya Estamos Listos, Entonces Andando"**

Grito el joven peli castaño mientras levantaba su puño al cielo motivando a sus amigos…

**Zero** : Día De Campo?

**Lima** : Así Es Zero, Veras Es Un Festín Al Aire Libre Donde Compartes Un Rato Agradable Con Las Personas Que Quieres…

**Zero** : Entiendo … Puedo Ir?

**Lima** : Claro Que Si Zero, Recuerda Que Ya Eres Parte De La Familia.

**Zero** : Eso Significa Que .. Tu Me Quieres Lima?

Lima quedo muda ante la pregunta , solo desvió su mirada y respondió con vos suave .. "Si"

Emocionado por la respuesta de Lima, Zero se puso muy feliz tanto que se abalanzo y le dio un fuerte abraso…

**Zero** : Yo También Te Quiero Mucho … Lima.

**Lima** : ... Gracias Zero.

En Ese Entonces Volvió a sentir Esa Extraña Sensación Que Sintió Antes Al Igual Que Unas Punzadas En el Pecho De Zero.

**"Hey Lima, Que Tanto Discutes Con Zero?"**

Dijo La Pelirroja Desde Atrás , Palabras las cuales hicieron reaccionar a la chica que rápidamente entrelazo sus dedos y cambio de curso su mirada ..

**Lima** : No Es Nada , Solo Le Explicaba A Zero Que Era Un Día De Campo eso Es Todo.

**Zarzamora** : Lima , Tienes Fiebre? Estas Muy Colorada.

**Lima** : No Es Nada , Sigamos Caminando.

Lima estaba completamente apenada por ese hecho, mientras seguía caminando , Zero también se preguntaba lo que también avía sentido. Otaru se percató de lo ocurrido, disimuladamente miro hacia atrás y al ver lo ocurrido surgió de su rostro una pequeña sonrisa…

**Lorelei** : Otaru, A Donde Exactamente Nos Dirigimos?

**Otaru** : Ah… Es Una Sorpresa, Ya veras . Mientras le picaba el ojo a lorelei.

**"Creo Que Sera Un Buen Día De Campo "**

Afirmo El Chico Peli castaño Mientras Miraba Hacia el Cielo.

Después de un pequeño recorrido por los alrededores y los hermosos bosques de japanes el grupo se detuvo en un precioso atardecer que reflejaba las olas del mar.

**Lorelei** : Este … Lugar…

Otaru tomo por la cintura a lorelei sorprendiéndola por su espalda…

**Otaru** : Ai Es Lorelei, Tal Como te Lo había Prometido.

**Lima** : Siii, Es La Fuji Japanese.

**Hanagata** : Asi Que Esta Era Tu Sorpresa m Y Valla Que Es Muy Buena

**Otaru** : Amm, De Echo Son Dos.

Otaru abrió su maleta y de allí saco una pequeña flor…

**Lorelei** : Esa Es …

**Otaru** : Tu Flor De olivo Lorelei. Hace Mucho Tiempo Que No Venimos A este Lugar, y Por desgracias No Tuviste La Oportunidad De Plantar Tu Flor En Ese Entonces…

Antes que el joven digiera otra palabra , Lorelei lo abraso fuertemente agradecida de su preocupación por ella…

**Lorelei** : Otaru, Gracias , Muchas Gracias.

Años atrás nuestros héroes habían venido a este lugar La Fuji Japanese, y pasaron un momento inolvidable antes de tener que enfrentarse con un clon del mismo Fausto emperador de garthland,

En ese entonces, Lorelei estaba muy emocionada por plantar su bella flor en memoria de del señor shogun ieyasu tokugawa, El Japanese War Y Terra 2 , por todas esas tragedias que sucedieron en ese pasado…

**Lorelei :** Creo Que después De Tanto Tiempo, Podre Cumplir Finalmente Con Mi Promesa.

**Otaru** : Querías Dedicarle Este Hermoso Presente , La Flor de olivo Señal De Paz, En Memoria Del Japanese War Que Ahora Descansa En Este Mar.

**Hanagata** : Es Un Detalle Muy Bello , Recuerdo Muy Bien Esas Épocas, Serian Difícil Olvidarlas , Exactamente Ese Fue El Día Que Me Dejaron En El Castillo Vestido De Chica Suplantando A Lorelei No Es Así?...

El Grupo recordó Esa Graciosa Ocasión La Cual Les Provoco Unas Inevitables Carcajadas…

**Otaru :** Bien, Empecemos A Armar Las Carpas Y.. ¡Comencemos Con Este Día De Campo ¡

El Grupo se dividió y empezaron a armar las carpas y preparar los alimentos ,La convivencia del grupo era muy armoniosa.

Otaru miraba a sus colegas sentados allí felices hablando los unos con los otros y disfrutando al máximo el dia de campo…

**" Es Como Un Sueño, Seria Genial Si Esta Paz Perdurara Por Siempre" **

Decía el ciborg mientras levantaba una de las carpas detrás de otaru…

**Otaru** : Zero…

**Zero** : Gracias A Ti Es Que Estoy Aquí Otaru, Y Estoy Muy Agradecido Con Tigo ademas, Como Tengo Una Parte De Ti, Pienso Igual Que Tu .. Es Por Eso Que pienso Que Las Cosas Seria Mucho Mejor Si Son De Esta Forma.

La joven peli rosada les avisa …

**Cereza :** Papa , Zero Vengan , Ya Está Servido…

**Otaru** : Bien, Vamos Zero.

Luego de un merecido festín para todo el grupo, yumegi y hanagata , comentaron al grupo todas las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia en japanes , al igual que otaru cometo las suyas a ellos.

Otaru aun no se sacaba de la cabeza las palabras que le había dicho el emperador de New Texas sobre el circuito otome que actualmente poseía Zero y la participación de fausto en este caso, razón por la cual decidió no hablar de ese tema.

El joven se levantó luego del banquete…

**Otaru** : Chicos Tomare una Pequeña Siesta, Vuelvo Enseguida.

**Lima** : Esta Bien Papa, Descansa.

**Otaru** : Gracias Lima.

**Zarzamora :** Vamos A jugar Al Mar , Que Dicen?

**Careza** : Si, Vamos

**Lima** : Sii Juguemos.

Zero observaba a las chicas corriendo hacia el océano…

**Lima** : Zero, No Vienes?

**Zero** : Ah.. Si Claro ya Voy.

Otaru decidió apartarse un poco del grupo y vio un cómodo lugar para descansar, un norme árbol cubierto por verdosas hojas cerca de las carpas , cuando llego se recostó pensando en la citación, de repente escucho una voz varonil que decía.

**"Me Alegra Volver A Verte … Otaru Namiya"**

Otaru abrió sus ojos y miro asia un costado del árbol, un hombre se encontraba recostado también allí, el hombre tenía cabellos rubios como el oro y los tenia recogidos con una liga, también llevaba consigo una chaqueta negra con una camisa roja. Otaru instantáneamente logro reconocerlo…

**Otaru** : **FAUSTO…**

**Fausto** : Ah Pasado Tiempo, Otaru.

**Otaru** : Valla , Me Tomaste Por Sorpresa, Como has Estado? Donde Están Las Chicas?

**Fausto** : Se Han Quedado En una Aldea Cerca De Aquí, Les Di La Orden De investigar Un Asunto.

Fausto noto La Presencia Del Ciborg , Mientras Este Jugaba Con Las Chicas En Las orillas Del Mar.

**Fausto** : Asi Que Ese El Project Zero…

**Otaru** : Si Es El, Solo que…

**Fausto** : No Hace Falta Que Me Lo Digas , Puedo Notarlo Con solo Verlo. El Posee El Circuito Otome Que Les Envié.

**Otaru** : Que? .. Así que Ya Lo Sabes…

**Fausto** : El Emperador Joey Me lo Conto Todo, El Tenía razón Tarde o Temprano Tenías Que Enterarte.

**Otaru** : Fausto Dime La Verdad, Que Es Exactamente Lo Que Quieres Con Este Circuito.

**Fausto** : Ahora Mismo no Tengo El Tiempo Suficiente, Pero tratare De Ser Breve, Las Fuerzas De new Texas No fueron Las Que Encontraron La Capsula, un Equipo De Gartland Lo Hizo Entre Ellos Estoy Yo. Pese A las Cosas Que He Estado Investigando, Devo Decir Que Fue De Mucha Ayuda A ver Encontrado Ese Circuito, Ahora Veo Que Se A Adaptado Muy Bien A Tu grupo Otaru.

**Otaru** : Que Quieres Decir Con Eso?

**Fausto** :Seré Honesto Con Tigo Otaru.

Otaru Vio la cara de preocupación en fausto la cual provocó que el se sintiera igual de preocupado.

**Otaru** : Fausto Que Sucede?

**Fausto** : Otaru … Se Acerca una Peligrosa Tormenta y Debes Estar Preparado , Pronto Toda Terra 2 Estará En grave peligro.

**Otaru** : ¿Que? .. ¿Qué esta Pasando?

**Continuara…**

**Wow .. Hey Guys No Se ustedes Pero Yo Cada Ves Me Emociono Mas De Mi Historia, Espero que ustedes También .. Lamento haberme Tardado Tanto Subiéndolo .. Pero Les Prometo Que El Próximo Sera Pronto ,, Vale .., Gracias A Todos..**

**RED X**


	9. Chapter 9 : Angel Guardian

**Capítulo 9 : Ángel Guardián**

**O**taru y sus amigos decidieron irse a un maravilloso día de campo celebrando el rencuentro con sus amigos. Luego de un merecido banquete y una larga y cómoda discusión con sus colegas, Otaru decidió tomar un pequeño descanso , lo que el no sabia era que un aliado de garthland lo esperaba en el lugar donde el joven había decidido para su reposo, el führer de garthland . Fausto quien le explico el verdadero propósito del circuito otome…

**Otaru** : Dices Que Terra " Está En Peligro?

**Fausto** : Así Es Otaru, Es Muy Lamentable La Situación por La Que Estamos Pasando , Tenemos Que Unir Fuerzas Y Superar Esta Amenaza.

**Otaru** : Pero Quién? Quien esta Detrás De Todo esto?

**Fausto** : Aun no Lo Se, Lamnatablemente Este Sujeto Es Demasiado Precavido, No He Podido Dar con Alguna Pista, Tendré Que Seguir Investigando para Saber Contra Quien Nos Estamos Enfrentando Precisamente.

**Otaru** : Sera Posible Que Este Sujeto Sea El Mismo Que Ah Estado Enviando Esas Máquinas A Esas Máquinas A Japanes?

**Fausto** : Otaru, Con Lo Poco Que He Podido Investigar , He Llegado A Notar Algo Curioso.

**Otaru** : Que Es? Fausto.

**Fausto** : Según mis Investigaciones E Podido Darme Cuenta Que Todas Esas Máquinas Que anterior Mente Atacaron A Japanes, Poseen El Mismo Símbolo Grabado.

Otaru recordó la especie de símbolo del ciborg que ataco a la institución.

**Otaru** : No Puede Ser …

**Fausto** : Tiene La Forma De Una** "X"**

**El símbolo de la "X" grabada en su brazo mecánico.**

Otaru volteo y golpeo fuertemente el árbol que estaba a un costado.

**"Maldicion, Porque Están Pasando Estas Cosas Porque Quieren Hacernos Daño?"**

Maldecía el joven confuso ante la situación…

**Fausto** : Otaru…

**"No Me Rendiré, No Dejare Que Nos Hagan Daño, Defenderé A japanes Tal como Lo Hice En El Pasado"**

**Fausto** : Tenemos Que persistir Otaru, No Dejaremos Caer a Terra " En Manos De Ellos.

**Otaru** : Aprecio Tu Ayuda Fausto, Desde Ahora Tenemos Que Fortalecernos.

En ese momento sonó un chillido de la chaqueta del rubio…

**Fausto** : Si ,Diga

De pronto se escuchó una voz femenina…

**"Señor Fausto, Hemos Encontrado Algunos Archivos De Lo Que Nos indicó"**

**Fausto** : Bien Echo TIGRESA, Voy En Camino.

Otaru no decía una sola palabra, solo se encontraba allí pensativo.

**Fausto** : Otaru…

**Otaru** : Fausto , Mantenme Alerta, no Quiero Que Nos Vuelvan A Tomar Por Sorpresa.

**Fausto** : Esta Bien Otaru, Por Ahora Disfruta De La Reunión Con Los Tuyos.

**Otaru** : Gracias Por La Información .. Fausto.

Lima se acercaba corriendo….

**Lima** : Para, Como Dormiste?

**Otaru** : Ah .. Yo.

El joven volteo a mirar donde estaba el hombre pero este ya no estaba…

**Otaru** : Fausto…

**Lima** : Papa, Pasa Algo?

**Otaru** : Mo. Lima Descuida.

**Lima** : quería Decirte Que Zero Aprende muy Rápido , Apenas Cereza Y Yo Tuvimos Las Palabras Para Explicarle Las Labores En La Cocina Y logro Aprenderlas En un Santiamén, Además De Eso Es muy fuerte.

**Otaru** : Veo Que Están Disfrutando Mucho De La Compañía De Zero.

**Lima:** Si Papa, Es Muy Amigable.

Cereza le grita a lima desde lo lejos…

**Cereza** : Limaaaa .. Ven Mira Lo Que Encontramos.

**" Espera Ya Voy" .**. respondió la joven peli azul mientras iba hacia allá.

**Cereza** : Mírala.

**Lima** : Ah, Es Una Concha De Mar ..

**Cereza** : Escúchala!

La joven tomo la pequeña concha y se la puso en su oído y se concentró un poco , luego pudo escuchar el relajante sonido de las olas del mar .. de pronto una imagen que solo duro unos cuantos segundo se cruzó por la mente de lima la cual reacciono y descuidadamente soltó la concha de sus manos haciéndola caer en la arena…

**Cereza** : Lima Que Sucede?

**Lima** : No .. Lo Sé. Creí A ver Visto a Una Chica.

**Cereza** : Una Chica?

**Lima** : no. Tal vez No Fue Nada Mas Que Mi imaginación.

Y las chicas siguieron jugando en la orilla del mar. Mientras que zero se acercaba a Otaru…

**Zero** : Otaru .. Quería Preguntarte Algo.

**Otaru** : Claro , Dime Zero.

**Zero** : No Se Cómo Explicártelo Pero Siento como Si , Estuviera Muy Activo , Muy Animado Cuando Comparto Con Ustedes.

**Otaru** : ;Así Que Es Eso … a Ese Sentimiento Se Le Conoce como La "Felicidad"

**Zero** : Felicidad?

**Otaru** : Si , Es un Sentimiento Muy Bello Que Sientes Cuando Compartes Con Otros , Es Muy bueno Que También Tú Los Sientas Zero.

**Zero** : Si , Felicidad … Que Bien.

Zero noto en el rostro de Otaru una sensación, como si quisiera decirle algo, algo muy importante…

**Zero** : Otaru …

**Otaru** :Zero , Quiero Pedirte Un Favor Muy grande …

**Zero** : Claro Otaru, Que Pasa?

Otaru : Por Favor .. Necesito ,, Tu Ayuda.

La Voz Del Joven Sonaba Solloza Y Temblorosa…

**"Te Pido Por favor, Que Me Ayudes A Proteger A Mis Hijas"**

La respuesta del joven pego en lo más profundo del corazón del ciborg … el ciborg solo puso su mano el el hombro del joven…

**Zero** : Otaru , No Tienes Por Que Decírmelo .. Ustedes Son Todo Lo Que Tengo , Daria mi Vida Por Ustedes , Por Supuesto Que Lo Hare.

**Otaru** : Zero…

**Zero** : Siempre Podrás Contar Con Migo .. Otaru.

El joven recordó esas palabras que el ciborg le dijo, eran exactamente las que el acostumbraba a decir con esa confianza y seguridad que depositaba esperanza en otros,

**Otaru** : Gracias Zero , Me Alegra Poder Contar Con Tigo.

Hanagata se acerca…

**Hanagata** : Hey Otaru Ya Estamos Listos Para Volver A Japanes…

**Otaru** : Bien , Volvamos A Japanes Entonces.

**Lorelei** : Chicas Es Hora De irnos…

**Zarzamora** : Si, Ya Vamos.

Mientras Iván a reuniesen con el grupo, Lima se avía topado con algo….

**Lima** : Esto . .Es..

**Cereza** : Que esperas Lima? Date prisa.

**Lima** : Si , Ya Voy.

La chica tomo el objeto y lo gurdo en su pequeña maleta que lleva en todo momento.

**Otaru** : Bien , Vámonos.

El grupo partía devuelta a japanes luego de ese maravilloso día de campo. Otaru un poco mas confiado de tener no solo el apoyo del emperador de gartlhand . Fausto sino también el de su nuevo compañero, Zero.,

El joven seguía caminando mirando a sus hijas al frente prometiéndose a si mismo, defenderlas hasta su último aliento …

**Continuara….**

**Hey Chicos Espero Les guste Los capítulos Que Los Ago. Con Mucho Cariño .. jejeje . .Bien Hasta El Próximo Capitulo .. Bye ,,**

**RED X**


	10. Chapter 10 : Amistad Eterna

**Capítulo 10 : El Reencuentro De Una Hermosa Amistad**

**D**evuelta a japanes, el grupo camino por un sendero muy tranquilo cubierto por los cantos de las aves y el color verde de los arboles…

**"Que Extraño, No Recuerdo Haber Visto Este Lugar** " se preguntó el joven castaño mientras cruzaba por aquel bosque.

**Lorelei** : Otaru , Sabes Por Dónde Vamos?

**Otaru** : Ahhh , No Lo se , Creo Que Nos Perdimos.

**Hanagata** : No Te Preocupes Otaru, Conozco Este Bosque Como La Palma De Mi Mano.

**Otaru** : Estas Seguro Hanagata , Eso Es Genial!

**Hanagata** : Por Supuesto Síganme.

El joven castaño retrocedió dejando al rubio como el guía del grupo.

**Hanagata** : No Se separen Chicos , este Lugar Es Mue engañoso.

**Otaru :** Yumegi, Como Es Que Hanagata Sabe tanto De Este Lugar.

**Yumegi** : Buena Pregunta Otaru , Veras hace Un Tiempo , Mi Padre Quiso Probar La Valentía De Mi Hermano Para Así Comprobar Si Estaba Capacitado Para Gobernar A Su Lado, Asi Que Lo mando A Pasar Un Buen Tiempo En El Bosque Para Ver Si Sobrevivía Ese Tiempo.

**Otaru** : Valla, Que Forma De Entrenar a alguien.

**Yumegi** : Asi Es , al Principio no Pensé Que Mi hermano Podría Contra Tal Prueba y Terminaría llorando Y Quejándose Al cabo De unos Días , Pero Logro Salir Del Bosque.

Otaru no creía que hanagata tuviera el valor y la valentía de quedarse solo en un lugar tan alejado de todo.

**Otaru** : Veo Que hanagata A Cambiado Mucho…

Lima y Zero iban atrás del grupo mirándole las espaldas a sus hermanas…

**Lima** : Que Tal Pasaste Tu Primer Día De Campo Zero?

**Zero** : Súper genial Lima, Gracias A Ti , A Otaru Y A Todas Las Personas Que Vinieron .. Se Los Agradezco Mucho.. Aunque.

**Lima** : Que Pasa Zero?.

**Zero** : Podría jurar Que ya Había Estado Antes Aquí.

**Lima** : Umm .. También debiste haber Optado Por Algunos Recuerdos De Mi Padre.

**Zero** :Es Muy Probable.

Lima Distraídamente miro al frente donde se suponía que estaban sus hermanas y el resto del grupo pero no lo estaban.

**Lima** : Ahhh ,, Donde Están Todos?

La chica peli azul gritaba fuertemente pero lamentablemente no recibía respuesta

**Lima** : Creo Que Nos Extraviamos .. Que hacemos Zero?

Zero no tenía practica suficiente con el entorno, razón por la cual hiso que entrara en estado de preocupación al igual que lima.

De pronto notaron una pequeña laguna que reflejaba la luz brillante del sol en su agua.

**Lima** : Debe haber Alguien Que nos Diga Donde Estamos En Ese Lugar , Vamos Zero.

Los jóvenes corrieron a la laguna pero allí no había nadie.

**Zero**: Rayos, no Hay Nadie.

Lima sintió curiosidad de acercarse al hermoso reflejo del agua y tocarla…

De repente una hermosa melodía cruzaba por su mente he imagino instantáneamente la figura de una niña que jugaba en la laguna…

Luego un destello cubrió la laguna totalmente reflejando la figura infantil de nuevo pero esta vez Lima tenía sus ojos abiertos y miraba como la figura se le acercaba….

**"Lima, Lima Eres Tu? … si Eres Tu"**

**Lima** : qu .. Quien Eres Tu?

**" No Me Recuerdas Lima?"**

Por alguna razón un nombre resonaba en su cabeza sin siquiera saber aquí en pertenecía la cual sus piro…

**"RIDO"**

**"Me Alegra Mucho Volver a Verte Lima"**

**Lima** : Pero… No Entiendo Como Es Que Se Tu Nombre Pero No Me Acuerdo De Ti?

**Rido** : Me He Enterado De Lo Que Paso hace unos Años Lima, Creo Saber Por Que no Te Acuerdas De Mi. Unos Cuantos Recuerdos Intentan Llegar A Tu Mente Por Lo Cual Recordaste Mi Nombre.

**Zero :** Lima … Quien Es Tu Amiga?

**Rido**: Tu También Puedes Verme? … Sorprendida por lo que le dijo el ciborg

**Zero** : Asi Es , Te Puedo Ver Claramente , Por Que Me Lo Preguntas?

**Rido** :No Es Muy Común Que Otras Personas Puedan Verme.

**Lima** : No Pueden Verte Todas Las Personas? Porque?

La Niña Sonrió…

**Rido : Pues Por Que Soy Un Hada.**

**Lima :** Un Hada? Lo Dices Enserio?

**Rido** : Así Es , Seria muy Lindo Que Recordaras Los momentos Tan Bellos Que Pase Con Tigo Lima.

**Lima** : También Me Gustaría , Me Gustaría Mucho Rido.

**Zero** : Rido .. Soy Zero Gusto En Conocerte.

**Rido** : El Gusto Es Mío, Me Alegra tener Otro Amigo.

**Zero** : Amigo? … Si Amigo.

De pronto el hada miro a sus espaldas…

**Rido** : al Parecer Ya Se Están yendo

**Lima** : De Que Hablas Rido? Quien Se Está yendo?

**La pequeña hada tomo de las manos a la confusa chica de cabellos azules…**

**Lima** : Rido…

**Rido** : Me Alegra Mucho Volver A Verte Lima , y Espero Volver A verte Algún Día y Recuerdes Todas Las Cosas Que Pasamos Juntas.

**Lima** : Espera Rido , No Te vallas.

**Rido : Adiós Lima… Gracias.**

Después de esas tiernas palabras de la niña hada … se desvaneció de la nada dejando ala chica con sus manos extendidas…

**Lima :** Rido .. Espero También Volver a Verte… pensó La Chica-.

**Zero :** Lima…

Luego se escucharon unos gritos cerca de ellos que repetían sus nombre una y otra vez …

**"Lima , Zero"**

**Lima :** Es La vos De Papa! .. Papaaa.

Otrau logro verlos cerca de la laguna, corrió y abrazo a lima.

**Otaru :** Lima … Que Susto Que Me Diste, Que Alivio Que Estés Bien.

**Lima :** Disculpa Papa Por Hacer Que te Preocuparas Para , No Me Di Cuenta y perdimos tu Rastro.

**Otaru** : No importa , Me Alegra Que Los Dos Estén Bien , Vamos Con Los Demás.

Zero Miraba Fijamente La Laguna.,,

**Otaru** : Zero Que Pasa?

**Zero :** Ah… Otaru, Es Extraño Que Sienta Que Antes Estuve Aquí?

Otaru se Aseguró De Que Lima Volviera Con Los Demás.

**Otaru :** Zero .. Sientes Esa Sensación Porque Anteriormente yo He Venido A Este Lugar. Te Contare Un Pequeño Detalle Que Sucedió Ese Día.

**Zero :** Estuviste Aquí Antes?

**Otaru** : Así Es , en ese Entonces Lima Nos Decía Que Había Visto Una Especie De …

**Zero** : **Un Hada Cierto?**

**Otaru** : Si , un Hada . Lo Recuerdas También?

**Zero :** La Verdad No , Pero .. Otaru Volvimos A Ver Esa Hada , Es Mas reconoció A Lima.

Otaru estaba sorprendido de lo que le había dicho el ciborg.

**Otaru** : Sera Posible Que Allá Sido La Misma Hada? Rido.

**Zero :** Lo Que no Comprendo Es La Razón Por La Cual Lima No La Reconoció ..

Otaru Guardaba Silencio.

**Zero** : Otaru … Porque Después De Haber Compartido Un Momento Tan Especial Con ella , Lima No Recuerda Absolutamente Nada?

Otaru dio media vuelta dando su espalda….

**" Esos Son Detalles Que Con El Tiempo Se Sabrán .. Zero"**

Mientras se reagrupaban con los otros.

Zero estaba confundido de lo que había pasado , solo siguió el consejo de Otaru y seguir con el grupo de regreso a japanes.

**Continuara….**

**Hola Chicos Espero Les Allá gustado Este Capitulo .. Lo Acerque Más Ala Parte De Que Se Encuentra Lima Por Primera Ves Con Rido ,, Espero Les Allá Gustado Y Que Sigan Viendo Mi Fic ., Gracias….**

**RED X**


	11. Chapter 11 : Batalla En Las Afueras

**Capitulo 11 : Batalla En Las Afueras**

**L**uego del incidente ocurrido en el bosque , lima y los demás continúan su viaje de regreso a japanes, cruzando por las fronteras de esas tierras, Zero aún se preguntaba la razón de las palabras de Otaru , a que exactamente se refería..

"Ya casi llegamos Hanagata?" pregunta Otaru un poco exhausto por el viaje. "ya falta poco, si tan solo no hubiéramos tenido ese retraso" dijo sarcásticamente. "Lo siento tío Hanagata" Responde lima, "No tienes por qué disculparte" Interrumpe Zero. "Cúlpenme a mí , a causa de mi imprudencia tuvimos ese problema"

"Ya Basta.." Otaru responde. "Ya olvídense de eso, lo importante es que los dos están bien"

Por otro lado, lima aun no podía sacarse de su ente el retrato de aquella Hada , "RIDO" que aparentemente la conocía y lamentablemente lima no lo recordaba del todo.

Luego de unos pasos…

"Llegamos a Las afueras de japanes!" hanagata levantando sus manos..

"en dónde estamos?" "un momento, reconozco este lugar" lorelei dice..

"esta es la parte de la frontera que divide a japanes de Petersburg"

"Si tienes razón , ya estamos cerca, para llegar debemos cruzar esta parte del mar"

"aun no creo como fue que perdimos el rumbo de nuestro destino y terminamos tan lejos"

"Hey Chicos , estamos de suerte miren.."

Yumegi apunta aun puerto cercano de ellos, cerca podía apreciarse una venta de veleros.

Bajaron por una montaña , Otaru se acerca al vendedor..

"disculpe señor, podría rentarnos un bote por favor?" claro que si joven , acaso tu no eres Otaru Namilla? Claro que si, eres Otaru Verdad?" dice el señor

"Ah , Si lo soy" responde Otaru presenciando su modestia.

"Valla valla , y que trae por aquí al salvador de terra 2, acaso andabas en una nueva misión?

"ah , de echo quería salir de dia de campo con mis amigos , y tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente"

"Mm entiendo , apropósito , quería darte las gracias por todas tus hazañas en japanes , desde la invasión de Gartland y toda…

"Cofff!" interrumpe Otaru con su gesto,

"Oh , perdona dije algo indebido? ,

"No se preocupe, solo no quiero hablar de ese tema ahora,"

"lo entiendo .."

El vendedor se fijó de la presencia de Zero,

"valla, no sabía que tenías parientes Otaru , acaso es tu hermano?

"ahh , pues vera , es una historia un poco larga" rascando su cabeza.

El señor se acerca mas a Zero y lo mira detalladamente…

"mmm , acaso no es un ciborg?"

"Que?, Conoce de los ciborgs? Pregunta Otaru,

"No mucho , aunque esta clase de información se ve muy poco en las ciudades centrales, los ciborgs son máquinas diseñadas con mucha dedicación , es casi imposible ver uno de estos hay en dia." Responde el señor.

"Ahora que lo dices, new Texas a enviado un ciborg a japanes"

"como es que sabe también eso? . Pregunta Otaru"

"como sabrás , mi aislamiento con la ciudad no me priva de mis contactos con algunos de los guardianes del castillo , hace poco me llegó la noticia , y no solo eso un hombre no hace mucho paso por acá ,a juzgar por su uniforme diría que rea de la armada de New Texas , solo que había un detalle curioso"

"a que Se refiere señor?" Otaru Confundido.

" veras el tipo hablaba con otro sujeto por medio de un dispositivo, había grabado en el un símbolo que podría jurar que lo he visto antes"

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Zero agarrara de los brazos a Otaru y el vendedor y se alejara rápidamente del lugar de una inmensa explosión,

"¡Pero.. Que Rayos Fue Eso?

"Otaru … Alguien Nos Está Atacando!"

La sorpresa de todos cuando vieron a una enorme maquina apuntándolos con una potente arma laser que brotaba humo por su último ataque,

"¡Pero Que es esa cosa!" replica hanagata asustado…

"papaaaa" el sonido exclamativo de las chicas al versen rodeadas por otras máquinas.

"Otaru , mira en su arma" señala Yumegi.

"No puedes ser , son ellos nuevamente"

"ESA ES LA MARCA!" .. Apunta el señor vendedor

"Que esta diciendo señor?"

"es la marca del tipo de la otra vez"

"Que? , contra quien rayos nos estamos enfrentando?" .. Otaru preocupado ante la situación

"Yumegi , Hanagata . Acudan a las chicas"

Sin pensarlos los chicos acudieron inmediatamente a las chicas.

"Zero , Vamos por este , "

Otaru y Zero Encaminaron al ataque de la maquina más mortífera y enorme. En un rápido ataque Otaru logra cortar uno de los brazos de la enorme máquina, en un descuido Otaru no se percata de que el rápido movimiento de la maquina le da un golpe y lo envía a un costado de la pelea.

"Otaru..!" Grita Gennai preocupado.

"rayos, si tan solo pudiera ayudarlos, pero ya estoy muy viejo"

El anciano recuerda que había llevado consigo una cosa mas que los elementos para acampar , de "Toma Otaru!"

"Otaru se levanta luego del ataque , y mira lo que el anciano Gennai le Dio"

"Ese Es . .EL Atack Gen!"

La enorme maquina apunta a Otaru en señal de hacer su próximo ataque , en un instante Zero desvía el ataque de la maquina con un fuerte golpe.

" No dejare que te salgas con la tuya" . Responde Zero

Enfurecido Zero hace un ataque directo desplegando a la maquina en dos y destruyéndola por completo ..

Un fuerte sonido cubre todo el puerto , que ahora se cubre por un espeso humo.

Zero se levanta, y mira que la maquina había desaparecido ,

"Lo hemos logrado Otaru! " Dice Zero .

En un momento, una sombra sale del espeso humo proporcionándole a Zero un fuerte golpe que lo mandaría contra la arena,

"Que Que Fue Eso?" Otaru mirando con horror.

Despejándose el humo , la aparición de otro Ciborg sorprendió a los presentes.

El ciborg Desplegad un ataque rápido a Otaru.

"O..ta,,ru" Zero , Había recibido graves daños con el último ataque de aquel ciborg. Asi que se encontraba fuera de combate.

"Anciano Gennai , pásemela" Otaru Afanado toma el arma pero..

"Que Pasa? No puedo alzarla.."

La arma pesaba mucho, impidiendo el uso de la misma.

"Esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora"

Otaru empuña su Jute De Trueno, la arma con la cual había pasado por varias citaciones en el pasado,

Otaru mantuvo su posición en espera del ataque del ciborg , antes del estallido de armas , un fuerte rayo de plasma explota en frente del ciborg desviando su ataque y botándolo contra el piso.

"Ah ,, " Otaru sorprendido , aprecia la figura de una chica con sus manos extendidas al frente ..

Lima Observa a la chica y cada vez se va dando cuenta, de que por alguna razón se le parecía muy familiar…

Continuara..

Bueno Chicos y chicas espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, a pasado un buen tiempo desde que suspendí el trabajo del fic por motivos personales , como sea espero les halla gusta y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de .

**Saber Marionette Z Evolution . .**

**Saludos**

**RED X**


End file.
